Waiting for You
by Nunchi
Summary: A onesided love... KenHikari


Waiting for You

By: Nunchi

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Even though I wish I did. But oh well. On with the story.

---

Waiting for You

---

Ken sat down on the sand, watching his friends play in the water. The gang had all decided to go to the beach for some time off. Slowly, his gaze traveled to the object of his affection. Kari. Or Hikari to be exact. He didn't know how she captured his heart, but she did. Maybe it's her smile. Or maybe it's her personality. Ken wasn't sure, but he knows that he has fallen for her.

"Hey Ken! C'mon into the water!" Kari cried as she waved to him. Ken smiled secretly and shook his head. Kari frowned at his response and quickly swam to the shore. When she was in front of him, she sat down, facing him. "C'mon Ken. The water's not that bad. Have some fun." Quickly, she stood up, grabbed his hand, and pulled him off the sand.

"Kari? What are you doing?" he asked quietly. She looked back at him as she dragged him toward the water. "You need to have some fun, Ken. It isn't fun when you're just sitting on the sand while we are having fun." "Okay…" Ken sighed. He was defeated. She can convince anyone to do anything.

As they waded into the water, Kari let go of his hand and dove into the water. Ken stood there trying to figure out where she went, when he felt a pair of hands grab his ankles and pull him under. When he resurfaced, he found Kari giggling at him. An evil grin slowly formed on Ken's face as he thought of a payback. Suddenly, Kari was dunked under when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders.

Kari resurfaced to find Ken nowhere in sight. All of a sudden, she felt a pair of arms grab her from behind. With little effort, Ken threw her over his shoulder and waded farther into the water. He felt Daisuke's and Takeru's curious eyes on him, but he ignored it. "KEN!!! C'mon! Lemme go! It's not funny!" Kari cried.

"As you wish." Instantly, he let go of Kari, who fell into the water. When she resurfaced, he glared at him. "Ken… You. Are. So. DEAD." He quickly swam toward the shore with Kari right behind him. "Ken! You come back here!" When he reached the shore, he started running, while at the same time, laugh his head off. Suddenly, he tripped over someone's foot and fell. Kari, who wasn't expecting that, trip over Ken and fell on top of him.

"Oof! Kari, you're heavy!" he joked. Kari quickly sat up and slapped him on the arm playfully. "You started it." She replied stubbornly. Soon, the rest of the gang came up. "Kari! Are you okay?! I saw you fall. Do you have any bruise anywhere? Ken! This is your fault." Daisuke shouted. Everyone had to cover his or her ears since he was shouting really loud.

Standing up, Kari brushed off some loose sand from her arms and shook her head. "Daisuke. I'm fine and it's not Ken's fault. Don't blame it on someone else. It was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." Daisuke stared at her with his mouth wide open.

Slowly, Ken stood up and sighed. "Guys? What time is it? I need to be home by 3. I promised my mom." Takeru looked at his waterproof watch and frown. "Well, it's 2 p.m. and the ride home will take like… at least a half an hour. Instantly, Ken ran off. "I'll see you guys later!" Sadly, Kari watched Ken leave. 'If only you knew…'

Later that day

Kari sat on the couch switching through the channels, bored. There wasn't anything good on at all and she is all alone. Tai is out on a double date with Sora, Yamato, and Mimi; and her parents are out visiting their grandmother. Getting up from the couch, she went to the fridge and started to raid it. "Dammit. Tai ate all the food."

Quickly, she changed and grabbed her coat. She had to do the shopping again. Tai had always forgot to do the shopping. Quickly, she locked the door and rushed toward the supermarket. 'Please don't let it close. Please don't let it close.' She chanted to herself. Suddenly, she bumped into someone. "Hey Kari. Where's the fire?" Kari recognized the voice as Ken's. "Hey Ken. I need to go to the supermarket. Tai forgot to do the shopping again." Ken nod. "I'll help you out."

In a half an hour later

"Ken. I want to thank you for helping me. If it wasn't for you, I'll be dragging all these stuff home."

He smiled at her comment. "You're welcome. But you sure brought a lot of stuff."

Kari giggled. "Well you can't blame me that Tai eats up all the food. And my parents aren't home to scold him."

Ken chuckled softly. "Ahh… But Tai doesn't seem to be the type that eats a lot."

Kari grinned. "Everyone says that. But he does."

There was an awkward silence as they continued walking. "Um… Ken? My home is here. I can carry the bags myself." Ken nod and handed Kari the bags. "Well… I'll see you tomorrow Kari." Ken said as he left. "Bye!" Kari shouted. Smiling, she walked up the stairs toward her home.

The next day

"Hey Kari. Wazup?" Miyako was walking with Kari toward Ken's house. Ken had told them over the phone that he needs to speak with all of them and it was important. He says that it's about the Digiworld. Kari was frantic. What about the Digiworld? Is there a new threat? What about the digimon?

When they reached Ken's apartment, Kari knocked frantically on the door. "Kari. Calm down. Stop panicking." Miyako said. Slowly, Kari started to calm down as the door opened a little and Ken's head appeared. "Kari. Miyako. You're here." Kari nod. "Yeah. Ken? What is wrong in the Digiworld? Is there a new threat?"

Ken shook his head. Quickly, he step out of the house and close the door quickly. "Kari? Can you turn around?" Kari nod slowly and turned. Behind her, Ken took out a handkerchief and covered Kari's eyes. Kari was confused as he did so. Quickly, Ken turned her around and around, until she was dizzy. "K-Ken? What is going on?" Kari asked in confusion.

Suddenly, Ken picked her up in his arms and walked down the stairs and around the block. People stared at him, but he ignored them. "Ken? What is going on? Where are we going?" He chuckled softly. "You'll see." Quickly, he went back to his apartment and into his house. Setting Kari down, he asked her to take off the handkerchief. Once she did, everyone jumped out of their hiding places, all shouting, "SURPRISE!!!"

Kari was taken back, quite surprised. "I-I… Oh my god… This is unbelievable…" Everyone was there. Tai, Sora, Yamato, Mimi, Miyako, Takeru, Koushirou, Jou, Iori, Daisuke, Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon.

"Gatomon! I can't believe that you're here!" She ran over to Gatomon and hugged her tightly. "Uh… Kari? I can't breathe…" Quickly, Kari let go of Gatomon and smiled. "I'm so sorry, Gatomon. I'm just so happy!" Gatomon just sighed and hugged her. "Well, Happy Birthday, Kari."

Standing up, Kari looked at everyone. "Can someone tell me who planned this?" Instantly, Daisuke shouted, "I did! I did it all for you, Kari!" Kari sweat dropped and looked at Tai. "Tai? Who planned this?" Tai just smiled casually and just looked over at Ken. Slowly, Kari followed his gaze and saw Ken blush lightly.

"Ken? You planned this?" Slowly, Ken met her gaze and nod. "I asked Tai for your birthday and I decided to throw you a surprise party… If you're mad, I und-" Suddenly, he found Kari in his arms and he started to blush a very deep shade of red. "Thank you, Ken! You're the best of the best!" Quickly, she kissed him on the cheek and he turned into a deeper shade. Daisuke though… was in an angry shade of red.

"Hey guys! Can we let her open her presents? I'm really impatient right now!" Miyako cried. Kari grinned. "Yeah. Why don't we? I mean… let's just break the tradition and have it our own way!" Takeru nod. "If you want Kari. After all, it's your birthday." Quickly, Kari scanned the room. "Hmm… Where are the presents?"

Quickly, Ken rush to his room and came out dragging a huge bag full of presents. Quickly, he dragged it in front of Kari and set it down. "The Digimon helped up with the presents." Carefully, Kari took pink-wrapped present from the bag. Taking the card of the present, she started to read it quietly. "This one is from Sora." Quickly, she opened it to find baby blue pajamas. A baby blue tank top and baby blue pants. "Thank you Sora! They are so cute!" Sora smiled as she leaned back on Tai.

Closing her eyes, she dug deep into the bag and pulled out a yellow one. "This one is from… Takeru!" As she unwrapped it, it was a white box. Carefully, she lifted the lid to reveal a gray teddy bear with a red bow. "Thank you Takeru. It's so cute!" Takeru blushed bright red at her comment.

Taking out another, Kari looked at the tag. "This one is from Daisuke. Wow. It's a big box." As she opened it, it revealed glass flowers. "Daisuke… I… I don't know what to say…" Miyako looked at the glass flowers. "That is sooo sweet! Daisuke! You outdid yourself!"

Carefully setting the glass flowers aside, Kari grab another present. "It's from Gatomon. It's… It's her tail ring!" Quickly, she turned to Gatomon. "Don't you need your tail ring, Gatomon?" Smiling, Gatomon shook her head. "I don't need it now. I want you to have it though." With an understanding nod, Kari placed it carefully next to the teddy bear.

"The next one is… Yamato!" Slowly, she opened the gift to reveal two CD's of Yamato's band. "Thank you, Yamato. It's really nice." Quickly, she dug in to grab a dark blue bag. "This one is from… Mimi." Looking inside the bag, there were several things. There was a bottle of perfume, body lotion, hand lotion, body lotion, and a small, white teddy bear. "Thank you Mimi! That's a lot of lotion you put here." Mimi smiled. "I didn't know what type of lotion you liked, so I got all three."

"Hmm… This one is from Miyako!" It was a plain white envelope, but when Kari opened it, it was a huge bunch of 70 off certificates that you can use anywhere. "Thank you Miyako! That is so cool!" Miyako grinned. "I was going to keep that myself."

Quickly, Kari took out another one. "It's from Tai!" Inside the package, was a brand-new digital camera. "Thank you, Tai! I always needed to get a new one!" Tai just grinned. "That's what big brothers are for, right?" The next one was from Iori. It was a brand-new tendo stick. "Thank you Iori. It's pretty cool."

"This one is from… Koushirou. It's a laptop! Cool! Thank you Koushirou!!!" Koushirou grinned. "It's nothing." The next present was from Jou. It was a light blue messenger bag. "Thanks Jou. I needed a new bag."

There are no more gifts in the bag now and everyone looked at Ken. "So Ken. You didn't buy Kari a present?" Daisuke asked in a sarcastic voice. Ken glared at Daisuke. Slowly, he went back to his room for a moment. "See. He didn't buy Kari a present!" Daisuke exclaimed. Soon, Ken came back from his room with a velvet blue box in his hands.

"Kari? Happy Birthday." Slowly, he hand Kari the box and their eyes met. Kari felt a shiver go down her spine at his intense gaze. "Umm… Thank you Ken." Slowly, she opened the velvet box to reveal a silver oval locket. There was an elegant carving on it and it was beautiful "K-Ken… You outdid yourself. Y-" Suddenly, he cut her off. "Read what is carved inside."

Slowly, Kari picked up the locket from the box and opened it. On the right, was a picture of herself. For a second, she wondered how Ken got the picture, but quickly dismissed the question. On the left were the carvings. It said:

"_Dear Kari,_

_Aishiteru. Forever_

_in my heart, I will love_

_you forever. I'll be_

_waiting for you._

_Ai,_

_Ken_"

Kari looked up at Ken, shocked. "K-Ken… I… I don't know what to say…" Ken nod understandingly. "I understand if you don't feel the same way…" he said quietly. She stared at him carefully. He was upset, she could feel it. Suddenly, the locket was taken from her hand.

"Hey! Lemme see!" Daisuke read the carving and was soon burning with rage. "KEN!!! You bastard! How dare you try to steal Kari from me!" Hearing this, Takeru grabbed the locket and read the carving. "Ken… You know Daisuke and I like Kari. Why are you stealing her from us?" he said calmly. A bit too calmly that is.

Quickly, Kari grabbed back the locket and glare at Daisuke and Takeru. "I told you two already. I do not belong to you! Stop treating me as if I'm a possession." Daisuke and Takeru were speechless. Instantly, they hung their heads in disappointment.

"Kari?" Ken said quietly. Slowly, she looked up to meet his gaze. "Do you want me to put it on for you?" Slowly, Kari smiled and nods, handing him the locket. As Ken got behind Kari, he felt everyone's eyes on him. Slowly, he placed it around her neck and did the clasp. "There. It's done." "Thank you, Ken." Ken blushed slightly. "Kari… I'll be waiting for you. Even if it means eternality…" he whispered softly. So soft that only Kari could hear. Instantly, Kari blushed.

So the party went on from there. They did the usual stuff, at a party. Play games, cut and eat the cake, and just have fun. When it was over, everyone started to leave, until it was only Ken and Kari. "I'll walk you home." Ken suggested. Kari smiled. "That'll be nice."

Slowly, they took their time. There was an awkward silence and Ken kept stealing glances at Kari. Kari did the same thing, but least frequently. Soon, they reached Kari's house. "Bye Ken. I'll see you tomorrow." Ken placed his hand on her shoulder as Kari turn to go. "Remember Kari… I'll be waiting for you." Ken watched Kari went back to her apartment with sad eyes. "I'll be waiting for you…"


End file.
